DIGI DAIRIES & DIGI JOURNALS
by Miss-Madison
Summary: Ever wonder which dd's keep a journal or dairy or what they whould write about that didn't happen in the show?Stop wondering and read this!! This story has Kenlei and TK + Kari.If you realy realy like Davis then don't read. It dosn't bash him too hard...R


***Digi Dairies & Digi Journals***  
  
By, Britt Ichijouji  
  
Summary: Ever wonder which dd's keep a journal or dairy??  
Or what they whould write about that didn't happen in the show?  
Stop wondering and read this!! This story has Kenlei and TK + Kari.  
If you realy realy like Davis then don't read.  
It doesn't bash him too hard but...just in case.  
  
Disclaimer: Wha? You don't seriously think that I own Digimon do you?  
If I did Ken whould have his own action movie and 02 whould never end!!  
But saddly...I donnot own digimon...or anything else in this story.   
  
A/N: The story takes place in the fall. It's got some   
Ken & Yolei romance as well as TK & Kari romance.   
But it's not just a romance. (I doubt it...)   
Also in most of my stories Ken and Yolei go to the same school.  
Please r&r!  
No flames.  
  
Gatomon: She hates flames.  
  
Britt: Who doesn't? Anyways Gatomon is my muse for this story.  
  
Gatomon: Lucky me.  
  
Britt: Okay here goes....  
  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
  
**Yolei's dairy:   
  
  
Date: October 11 2001  
  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
  
  
My day always starts like this....  
  
I wake up.  
  
Make my alarm clock shut up.  
  
Take a shower and get dressed.  
  
I go down stairs and have breakfest.  
  
Then I am on my way to school.  
  
  
  
But today was different....  
  
  
I was walking to school when I felt something wet touch my shoulder.  
'Damn.' I thought.  
Why does it have to rain on me?  
Well I didn't bring my rain coat and I was getting soaked until...  
I was half way to school and I felt something soft and warm land on my shoulders  
and back.  
A coat.  
But it's not my coat.  
I turned and saw a person behind me.  
He smiled his gentle smile.  
  
"Now you are getting all wet." I said.  
  
"I whould like you to use it Yolei." He said.  
  
"Ken..You don't have to." I said.  
  
He just smiled and walked with me to school.  
  
Once inside..he was gone from sight.  
  
'Must have went to class...oh shoot! Now I am going to be late and Ken  
didn't get his coat back from me!' I thought while running like a crazed loon to my  
1st period class.  
  
I sat down in a desk that was next to Kari and TK.  
  
"Yolei. Yolei." Kari whispered.  
  
"Yes?" I asked her, also whispering.  
  
"Why are you wearing Ken's coat?" TK and Kari asked together.  
  
"I'll tell you two later." I said.  
  
  
  
I told them later just like I said I whould.  
TK gasped.  
Kari giggled.  
Just like I knew that they whould.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Ken's Journal  
  
  
Date: October 11 2001  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
To my Journal,  
  
  
The storm outside is getting worse & worse.  
Normaly I whould be annoyed at the fact that my coat that I took to school  
isn't on me now.  
The heater inside my home is broke and it is cold inside and out.  
But I am not annoyed.  
Yolei has it and that makes me feel good.  
As I sat in my room writting this, Wormmon is covered in my bed sheets.  
I don't blame the poor little guy.  
So then a thought came to me...  
  
The Digiworld.  
  
What if it is not cold or wet there?  
  
So I woke up Wormmon and asked him to come with me.  
  
"Where are we going to Ken-Chan?" He asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"To the Digiworld. It might be warmmer there." I replied.  
  
So that is were we went.  
  
For a great genius I was greatly wrong.  
  
It was much more colder here.  
  
We were about to turn and leave when I a red hat caught my eye.  
  
I looked closer.  
  
On the ground was Yolei's red hat and just inches from Yolei!  
  
She was on the ground and she looked like she passed out.  
  
Her digimon was nowhere in sight.  
  
Me and Wormmon helped her up and took her back to the real world with us.  
  
15 minutes after she awoke.  
  
Wormmon had her in bed so she could get warmmer.  
  
I walked in my room and gave her some hot tea.  
  
"Ken!? What happened!? How'd I get here??" She asked.  
  
I told her how we found her and that she had passed out.  
  
She looked confussed but she smiled.  
  
"Ken you might want this back." She said pointing to my coat   
that she had on.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked her.  
  
  
She ignored the question and sighed.  
  
  
"What were you doing in the digiworld alone?" I asked her.  
  
"I thought the weather whould be different." She said.  
  
"Me also." I told her.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
**Kari's Dairy  
  
Date: October 12 2001  
BEFORE SCHOOL  
  
  
  
Dearest Dairy,  
  
I had an awful day yesterday at school!  
Davis won't leave me alone,  
TK thinks I am hot,  
Davis and TK keept fighting over me today, and My school is having a dance!  
On Friday THE 13th!! That's an unlucky day for me and I've never told anyone but...  
  
  
I have a fear of that date!  
  
  
Oh and I don't know who I should ask out for the dance...TK or Davis???  
So here is what I did to help...  
  
CONS: DAVIS:  
  
Not very smart.  
Eats like a pig.  
Constintly thinks that he is all that.  
Acts like a big shot when he is not.  
(I have millions of cons so I'll just skip to the pros...)  
  
  
PROS: DAVIS:  
  
uhhhh.........  
hmmm..........  
??????????????  
??????????????  
Has a cute digimon partner...  
I think that's it.  
  
  
CONS: TK:  
  
???  
Has funky shoes.  
???  
  
PROS: TK:  
  
Has an even cuter digimon partner!!   
Also....  
EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM TURNS ME ON!!!  
  
  
  
**Ok. I finaly settled on TK! :-)  
  
  
Now I have to go to class...  
G2G!  
  
  
  
  
**TK's JOURNAL  
  
Date: October 12 2001  
LUNCHTIME  
  
  
  
JOURNAL,  
  
Kari asked me to the dance today.  
Should I go with her...hmm...let me think. YEAH!  
I'd be a total dork to say no.  
I like her so much!  
I can't wait to see the look on Daisukes face!!!  
  
G2G!   
  
  
  
  
**Yolei's Dairy  
  
Date October 12 2001  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
I am so happy!  
When I frist got home I went to get some water for Poromon   
when suddenly I herd somebody at the door.  
So I went to the door and opened it.  
  
'OMG!' I thought.  
  
It was Ken!!   
  
"Hey Yolei."  
  
"Come in! Whould you like anything?"  
  
He walked in.  
  
"No. Um..I hafta ask you something..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you herd of that dance tommrow nite??   
Well..whould you..like to go with me??"  
  
"YES!!!!!"  
  
He looked at me funny.  
  
"I mean..sure..ok." I said blushing like crazy.  
  
"I'll come by here tommrow nite at 6:30pm   
and after that we could get something to eat.  
Is that alright?"  
  
"It's perfect. I'll see you then." I said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
**Ken's Journal  
  
Date: October 12 2001  
THAT NITE  
  
  
To my journal,  
  
I actuly had the guts to ask her.  
And why whouldn't I?   
  
My heart was beating like crazy and I feel happy that she said yes.  
Secretly I've always liked her and thought that she was the prettiest dd.  
I wonder if she has always liked me?  
  
Her crest that she has..the crest of love..I realy think it suits her.  
She is so nice and she has a nice smile to boot.  
  
But what will the other dd's think of us at that dance??  
I know that most of them say that I am part of the team and all but I know that  
at least one of them will disapprove.  
But why should I care?  
It dosn't matter what they think.  
It should only matter what myself thinks...and what Yolei thinks...  
  
I heard that the party is a dress up party. As in Halloween.  
I didn't ask Yolei what she was going to be.  
I forgot to.  
I also forgot to go and buy a costume  
so I will just wear my normal clothes.  
  
Well now I'd better get some sleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Yolei's dairy  
  
Date: OCTOBER 12, 2001  
LATE AT NIGHT  
  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
I wonder what Ken is doing now.  
As I write this I think about tommrow...  
  
Will he like my costume??  
  
I am going to be a princess!  
I have the lavender silk dress, matching slippers, and a glittery silver tiara.  
I also have a red velvet cape to go with it.  
  
Wish me luck Dearest Dairy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Davis's dairy A/N: Yes Davis keeps a dairy...he has issues.  
  
Date: October 12, 2001  
LATE AT NITE  
  
  
Dear sweet dairy,  
  
I don't belive Kari didn't ask me out!!  
I am the most hottest dude in shool. A/N: Davis has MAJOR spelling issues.  
Why didn't she ask me out? I am a hotie and I lok fiiiinnneee!  
So what if almost all of the pepoles in my shool thik I am a dorkk...  
I am the best that hass ever been. I will showw em. I'll show em all!  
I will pull off the ultiment shool danc prankie ever!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Yolei's dairy  
  
Date: October 13, 2001  
BEFORE CLASS  
  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
Kari called me last nite before I went to bed.  
She told me that Daisuke is planning a prank.  
I wonder what the big doofus is gonna do?  
  
  
Anyways..I wish this day whould hurry up and end!!  
I want to dance with Ken!  
I wanna dance right now!  
  
Guess what?  
ALMOST THE ENTIRE SCHOOL IS JEALOUS WITH ME!!  
It's because Ken asked me out!  
I love this! I realy love this!  
  
  
  
**Kari's dairy  
  
Date: OCTOBER 13, 2001  
AFTER THE DANCE  
  
TK is so fine!  
  
Davis pulled the worlds most dumbass prank ever!!  
He cut off the body of the statue of our princible and stuck the head on  
an almost nude dummy.  
The dummy was wearing a thong. lol!  
  
G2G!  
  
  
  
  
**Kens journal  
  
date: october 13, 2001   
AFTER THE DANCE  
  
  
I had a great time with Yolei.  
We danced and danced.  
She looked so beautiful tonite.  
  
After the dance we went out for food.  
  
Yolei seemed very happy.  
  
So I asked her something that I have been wanting to ask her for a while...  
  
"Yolei."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"No I mean.. more then a friend."  
  
"Boyfriendish?"  
  
"Uh..yeah..."  
  
She put down her drink and stood up.  
She looked at me and told me to come outside.  
  
We were all alone.  
  
"I do luv you Ken."  
She blushed. Alot.  
  
Then she just smiled.  
  
I came closer and gave her a kiss.  
I'll never forget that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Yolei's dairy  
  
DATE, OCTOBER 14, 2001  
AFTERNOON  
  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
I can't explain the way I felt that night.  
It was special.  
I never will forget that night.  
  
Tonight will also be special because....  
we are still going out!!!!  
Tonight we are going to the outdoor skateing rink!  
  
Opps...  
  
He's here! At my door!   
  
Write in ya later dearest dairy!   
  
Bye!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------  
Yolei slammed her dairy on the bed and ran to the door.  
--------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Britt: Was it good? Bad? Did it suck? Wanna sequal?  
  
Gatomon: Just answer her. She is crazy.  
  
Britt: Remmber! NO FLAMES!   
  
Gatomon: *Turns on the TV and watches "FRIENDS"* Good night all!  
  
Britt: Wanna see more of the digi dairies? R&R and let me know!  
  



End file.
